Thorasa gum Thorisi Masti
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: this is an OS.. it is for my buddy Nusrat.. peep in.. :)


AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A SMALL GIFT FROM MY SIDE FOR MY FRIEND NUSRAT.. EK BARA SA OS.. ;) ONCE AGAIN.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR JHUMU..:) LOVE YOU

SO SO SO MUCH..

THE STORY:

Morning.. Bureau..

Abhijeet was looking worried.. he was looking at his cell frequently.. team members were aware of that tension.. so did not ask anything.. in the mean time Acp

sir came.. looking him tensed he asked..

Acp sir: aare Abhijeet.. Abhijeet turned..

Abhijeet: good morning sir..

Acp sir: haa.. good morning.. kya baat hai? tum kuch pareshan lag rehe ho..

Abhijeet: nehi.. kuch nehi sir..

Acp sir(smiled): Daya ka phone aane wala tha?

Abhijeet looked at him.. then looked down..

Abhijeet: abhi tak nehi kia sir.. aisa to kabhi nehi karta hai woh..

Acp sir: Abhijeet tension mat lo tum.. mission pe hai.. hota hai aisa kabhi kabhi..

Abhijeet: par sir woh mujhe jab bolta hai ki phone karega to soch samjh kar hi bolta hai.. us time phone kar payega.. isi liye hi bolta hai.. nehi to nehi bolta

kabhi..

Someone laughed from out side..

Acp sir: lo aagya..

Voice: hello everyone.. Dcp Chitrole here..

Acp sir: jee..boliye Dcp Chitrole.. aapke padarpan ke karon batayiye..

Dcp sir: mera bureau hai.. mai dekhne aaya hu.. ki sab thik thak chal raha hai ya nehi..

Acp sir: yaha pe sab kuch hamesha thik thak hi chalta hai sir..

Dcp sir: galat.. he came to Abhijeet.. ise dekho.. Daya mission se phone nehi kia hai to.. raat ki nind hi ur gayi..

Abhijeet: sir.. chinta sabko hoti hai..

Dcp sir: nehi hoti.. agar us mission mei tum jate.. to tumhe chinta karne ki jaroorat nehi parti..

Abhijeet: sir to aapne mujhe bheje kyu nehi? Daya koi khatre mei par jayega to?

Dcp sir: kya pata? aut tum? sayed waha jake tum vul jate ki waha tum gaye hi kyu the..

All were in anger.. Abhijeet turned his face..

Acp sir: sir.. aapko aur kuch kehena hai to kahiye.. nehi to yaha khare khare takleef mat uthayiye.. jaiye aapni jaga..

Dcp sir: gyan mat do.. haa.. to Abhijeet.. jo keh raha tha mai.. pata hai.. is mission mei tum hi jate.. as you are senior to Daya.. par last moment mei maine

mana kar diya.. tumhara koi bharosa nehi hai na.. Abhieet chewed his teeth..

Dcp came near to him.. put his hand on his shoulder... "par tum uske liye kyu chinta kar rehe ho? tum to bewakoof nikle.. jo larka aaj tumhare is halat ke

jimmedar hai.. uske liye itni tension! achhi baat nehi hai.."

Acp sir(in anger): Dcp Chitrole... for your kind information.. is sab ke liye Daya jimmedar nehi hai.. aur Abhijeet ke kabiliyat pe ungli uthana band karo aap..

samjhe..

Dcp: aare rehene do Acp.. bohot achhi tarha se janta hu mai is Abhijeet ko.. yaad hai na.. yaad hai na.. use kuch bhi yaad nehi tha ki kaun uspe goli chalayi..

aur kaun Daya pe.. yaad nehi tha kaha se aaya tha iske pant mei Daya ka khoon..

Acp sir: sir Abhijeet ko tab drugs dia gaya tha..

Dcp sir: drugs to Daya ko bhi dia gaya tha.. Daya ko to bohot achhi tarha se sab kuch yaad tha.. jo kuch bhi usne dekha tha.. sab kuch yaad tha.. (to Abhijeet)

jante ho Abhijeet.. is liye maine Daya ko bejha hai..

waise Daya hai bohot chalaak.. aaj se itne saal pehele bhi woh bohit intelligent tha.. jab dekha ki woh log Abhijeet ko utha ke le ja rehe hai.. nikal gaya patli

gali se.. socha ki Abhijeet sir mar jayenge to mai hi banunga senior inspector.. bechar.. wish puri nehi hui.. so sad..

Acp sir(shouting in anger): Chitrole..

Dcp sir was shocked..

Dcp sir(feared): haa haa.. jata hu jata hu.. huh.. yaha kaun rehene ke liye aaya hai.. he moved out... all were taking sometime to relax their mind.. as all were

in the peak of their anger..

But.. Abhijeet moved out..

Freddy: sir..

Acp sir: use jane do Freddy.. sambhalne do khudko..

Abhijeet became silent after that incident.. no one had the courage to tell him anything.. even not Acp sir..

After two days.. Daya came back.. he rang the bell.. Abhijeet opened the door..

Abhijeet(smiled): Daya..

Daya hugged him tightly...

Daya: boss.. kaise ho yaar? I love you.. kitna miss kia tumhe mission mei pata hai..

Abhijeet separated him.. Daya felt something different in that separation..

Abhijeet: aandar aao Daya.. fresh ho jao.. fir kuch khalo.. mujhe bhi bureau ke liye nikalna hai..

Daya's broad smile was narrowed after that separation.. now it was totally vanished..

Daya: aaa.. boss..

Abhijeet(without turning towards him): hmm?

Daya: tum thik ho na? I mean.. kaise ho tum?

Abhijeet: thik hu Daya.. tum kaise ho?

Daya looked at his back side of the arm.. he had a deep cut over there.. it was really in bad condition.. and answered.. "mai bhi thik hu"..

Abhijeet: ok.. tum jao.. mai aapne liye breakfast bana hi raha tha.. tumhare liye bhi bana deta hu.. tum fresh ho jao..

Daya took his bags from the door step as he was still at there.. he did not come inside.. so.. took the bags.. and went inside..

Daya(thinking): Abhijeet ko kya ho gaya? woh aisa behave kyu kar raha hai? mujhse thik se mila bhi nehi... thik se baat bhi nehi ki.. woh to mujhe dekh kar hi

samjh jata hai ki mai thik hu yaha nehi.. aaj to pucha bhi nehi kaisa hu.. haat mei chot aayi hai.. usne to pucha hi nehi.. (jerking his head).. nehi nehi.. yeh sab

mai kya soch rahi hu.. sayed koi case mei busy hai.. usika tension hai.. ok mai jata hu.. aur jhat se uska tension bhaga deta hu.. he smiled..

he came after sometime..

Daya: boss.. wo.. he was cut by Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: Daya.. aa geye.. yeh raha tumhara breakfast.. mera to ho gaya.. aur...

Daya: ho gaya?

Abhijeet: haa.. maine kha lia.. tumhara rakhha hua hai.. kha lena.. ok? bye Daya.. see you in evening..

Daya smiled forcefully.. "haa.. thik hai"...

Abhijeet ent out.. after saying bye to him..

Daya stood there for sometime.. then went to dinning table.. the breakfast was there for him.. he looked at that.. sat there.. and started eating neglecting a

small tear in his eye..

IN EVENING.. Abhijeet came back from bureau..

Daya(with fresh tone): Abhi.. aa geye tum? kabse wait kar raha hu tumhare liye.. mission mei kya kya hua.. sab batana hai na..

Abhijeet: mission ke kahani sunke mera kya faida Daya? achha tum aaj bureau nehi geye report submit karne?

Daya: nehi.. wo sir se baat ho gayi thi meri.. sir ne kal jane ko bola.. tum jaldi se freash ho jao boss.. mai kuch banata hu tumhare liye..

Abhijeet(smiled): tum banaoge?

Daya: haa.. kyu?

Abhijeet: aare Daya to bara ho gaya.. he smiled again..

Daya became very happy hearing such tone from Abhijeet..

Daya smiled broadly.. "kya biss.. tum bhi.. jao.. fresh hoke aao.. ".. Abhijeet nodded and went from there...

Daya(to himself): mai bekar mei hi... he started making some snacks..

after some time Abhijeet came back in casual..

Daya: boss.. yeh noodles hi ban paya mujhse..

Abhijeet: koi baat nehi Daya.. wohi le aa.. milke khate hai.. aaja..

Daya sat beside him smilingly..

Daya: Abhi.. aaj kya kya hua bureau mei?

Abhijeet: jyada kuch complex case nehi tha Daya.. jaldi se solve ho gaya.. to jaldi se ghar aa geye.. socha tu itne dino baad aaya hai.. tere sath time spend

karu..

Daya: bohot achha kia boss.. he ttok Abhijeet's one hand in his one hand.. aand started.. jante ho boss mission mei kya hua.. humne na socha hi nehi tha ki

mujrim itna shatir hai.. hume bohot dimag lagani pari use jal mei fasane ke liye jante ho.. jante ho boss.. waha na sabne tarif ki meri.. maine to bola yeh sab

kuch mere Abhi... he was stopped as Abhijeet stood up with a jerk.. and as his hand was in Daya's hand.. Daya got a jerk in his wound... one "ahh" escaped

from his mouth..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mai jaldi laut aaya tumse baat karunga is kite.. aur tum yaha mission ki kahani suane baith geye.. mission pe to mai bhi jata hu.. mai janta hu

waha kya kya hota hai.. mai janta hu tum bohot intelligent officer ho.. bohit achhi tarha se high profile case handle kar sakte ho.. janta hu mai yeh sab kuch.. fir

se bolne ki kya jaroorat hai? he stopped for a while.. then moved towards his room after passing a word "disgusting"..

Daya was not able to understand what to say or what to do.. he really couldn't understand what happened to Abhijeet.. but could understand something

happened to him..

Daya: mujhe baat karni hogi Abhijeet se.. he stood up.. and moved to Abhijeet's room..

Daya opened the door and peped inside.. Abhijeet was sitting on the bed.. Daya entered.. sat beside him..

Daya: Abhi.. kya hua yaar.. tum bolo na.. kyu pareshan ho? jab se aaya hu tab se dekh raha hu... kya hua? haa? kisine kuch kaha hai? Acp sir ne danta?

Abhijeet(angry): mai koi bachha nehi hu Daya.. jo koi mujhe dantega to mai muh phulake baitha rahunga.. aur tumhe kisne kaha ki mai pareshan hu? har waqt

maze mei nehi reh sakta mai.. har waqt hasi nehi aati mujhe.. iss ka matlab yeh nehi hai Daya ki mai pareshan hu..

Daya: to fir baat kya hai boss? mai to bas mission...

Abhijeet: mission mission mission.. aur kuch hai bhi tumhare pas kehene ke liye?

Daya: boss.. mai...

Abhijeet: ok.. I'm sorry.. mai sorry bolta hu tumhe.. maine nehi suni tumhare baat.. sorry for that.. aab jao yaha se.. raat mei bahar se kuch mangawake kha

lena.. aur mujhe disturb maat karna.. now go..

Daya(shocked): Abhi..

Abhijeet: pleassseee.. go...

tears were rolling down from his eyes.. but his brother had no care for that.. this feeling was much more painful for him.. he silently came out from the room..

and heard a door closing sound instantly.. he turned and found the closed door.. he ran towrads his room.. threw himself on the bad..

**sir aap choriye na.. kuch bhi nehi hua hai.. **

**Daya do min chup nehi reh sakte tum? haa? kinta deep cut hai yeh.. aur tum bake ja rehe ho.. chup raho.. aur mujhe dressing karne do.. **

**Daya.. kya hua re tujhe? **

**kuch nehi boss.. **

**Daya.. tu mujhse chupayga.. kuch to hua hi hai.. sun mai na tera chehera dekh ke samjh sakta hu tu thik hai ki nehi samjha.. **

**sun mission pe ja raha hai.. thik thak lautna samjha.. koi injury ko invitation deke sath meoi lane ki koi jaroorat nehi hai.. **

**Abhi.. I love you yaar.. **

**I love you too mere bhai.. **

Daya: boss.. I really love you.. he didn't know when he slept off.. he just felt a pain on his injury while sleeping..

Next day.. Morning.. Daya woke up... and found a chit with 'SORRY' written on that..

he looked at that and went to be fresh.. after that.. he went out for bureau.. he knew Abhijeet had already gone for sure..

he reached at bureau.. saw Abhijeet was doing some work on his desk..

Rajat: good morning sir.. bohot miss kar rehe the hum sab aapko..

With Rajat's voice Abhijeet looked at Daya.. and then looked down.. a sadness was clearly visible on his face..

Daya: good morning Rajat.. aur miss mat kia karo.. kabhi lautu hi na mission se to sayed bura lagega tum logo ko.. they heard a sound of keeping a file with

force.. they two looked at Abhijeet.. as the sound was created by him.. Abhijeet moved out from there.. with full on anger..

Acp sir entered..

Acp sir: Aare yeh Abhijeet itne gusse mei kyu nikla bhai.. mujhe dekha hi nehi.. opposite side pe chala gaya.. kya hua... aare Daya.. aa geye tum? par yeh kya

hua? tum itne din baad aaye.. fir bhi Abhijeet gusse mei.. tum hote ho to Dcp bhi ise gussa nehi dila sakta.. aaj kya hua?

Freddy: sir.. kya aap nehi jante ki kya hua hai?

Acp sir coughed and signaled Freddy to stop.. Freddy moved away.. Daya got confused..

Daya: sir.. kuch hua hai kya Abhijeet ko?

Acp sir: aare nehi Daya.. wo to bas...

Daya: sir aap.. mujhe nehi bata rehe hai.. Abhijeet ke bare mei?

Acp sir: aare bhai.. kaise batau mai tumhe ki tumhare bare bhai ko maine dant dia.. is liye muh fula kar baitha hai..

Daya: aapne use danta.. is liye Abhijeet aisa behave kar raha hai?

Acp sir(acting as he did not know anything): kaisa behave?

Daya: nehi kuch nehi.. chaliye sir mai aapko report deta hu.. Acp sir nodded.. and both went to Acp sir's cabin.. after coming out from the cabin.. he found no

one in the buraeu.. except Freddy.. so..

Daya: Freddy.. tumhe meri kasam.. batao mujhe hua kya hai..

Freddy: sir aap yeh..

Daya: bolo.. Freddy told him everything about Dcp's nonsense talking..

Daya(shocked): kya? Dcp sir Abhijeet ko... yeh sab kuch.. he was looking lost.. mean time Sachin entered..

Sachin: Daya sir.. good morning sir.. aap kab aaye.. got no answer from him.. so loudly call him.. Daya sir..

Daya: haa.. oh.. good morning Sachin.. wo mai..

Sachin: aap ghar jayenge na abhi? chaliye mai aapko chod deta hu.. mujhe waha pas mei hi ek kaam hai.. chaliye..

Daya: nehi mai chala jaunga..

Sachin: plaese sir chaliye na.. please.. Daya nodded..

they went out..

In the car..

Daya: Sachin.. tum chale jao.. jaha jana hai tumhe.. mujhe yeh chod do.. mujhe bhi ek kaam hai...

Sachin: ok sir.. he got down.. Sachin drove off.. and Daya went to see side.. he sat there on a rock... and started thinking..

Daya(with tears): Abhijeet to kabhi bhi Dcp sir ke bato ko di se nehi lagata hai.. mai guss akarta hu to woh mujhe shant karta hai.. is baar kya ho gaya? kya

sach Abhijeet yeh soch raha hai ki mai is sab ka jimmedar hu.. sahi hi to soch raha hai.. mai hi to hu.. agarus din mai use bacha pata to.. aaj yeh mission pe to

Abhijeet hi jata.. Abhi bhi ek insaan hai.. use bhi kabhi yeh baat khatak sakti hai.. ho sakta hai aisa.. ismei kuch galat to nehi hai.. par mujhe itna bura kyu lag

raha hai? yeh sab ek na ekdin to hona hi tha.. mai janta tha na yeh baat.. par Abhi trust me yaar.. mai woh sab janke nehi kia tha.. sach mei.. mai jana chahta

tha tumhare piche bike le kar.. par bike bhi to dhoka de dia.. mai sach much.. jan bujhkar tumhara rank pane ke liye kuch nehi kia.. belive me Abhi.. (crying)..

belive me..

one man: mater yeh to akela hi baitha hai yaha pe.. utha lu?

master: nehi nehi.. koi lafra nehi.. panchhi aapne aap humare jaal mei fasega..

It was evening.. Daya's thought broke with message tone of his phone.. it was Acp sir.. "Daya jitni jaldi ho sake ghar paucho"..

Daya: Acp sir mujhe message kyu bejh rehe hai? (scared) Abhi.. he got up instantly to be back to home..

He opened the door.. which was not locked.. it was evening.. no lights were on.. so the total house was in dark..

Daya whispered.. "Abhi".. in response he got a loud chorus.. "SERPRISEEEEE".. he was so much confused.. one person came to him.. and wiped off his tears..

he was crying for a long time.. and didn't care to rub that..

Daya: Abhi!..

Abhijeet: acting achha kia na maine? achha daraya na tujhe?

Daya(not beliving): Boss..

Acp sir: kya hua Daya? Dedh mahine mei ek din bhi phone na karke tum Abhijeet ko dara sakta ho.. Abhijeet tumhe nehi dara sakta?

Daya looked at him.. and to the whole team.. which was present there.. a big smile was present in all faces..

Abhiijeet: 2 months ho gaya hai yeh gaya hai.. bas ek baar phone karke bola tha.. boss.. 14 April ko phone karunga.. bich mei mujhe bhul hi gaya.. no call.. no

mesaage.. no any kind of indication aur to aur pura 14 April wait kia iska ek phone yah message ka.. par janab ko yaad rehe tab na?

Freddy came forward.. "dekhiye na sir.. aapke sath sath Abhijeet sir ne mujhe bhi ullu bana dia.. sabko pata tha.. aajke party ke bare mei.. bas mujhe hi

nehi..""

Salunkhe sir: to kya kare bhai.. tumhara yeh jo pet hai.. kuch baat reheta to nehi hai uisme.. sab ugal dete ho.. is liye tumse bhi chuapaya gaya tha..

Sachin: sir.. party shuru kare please..

Abhijeet: aare yeh humare Sachin bhi bohot achha service dia hai.. thik thak time pe phone karke mujhe bata dia hai ki Daya see beach pe hai.. Sachin

embarrased..

Daya was totally shocked.. he took few mins to understand ta whole thing that it was just a plane f Abhijeet to make Daya ullu as a punisment of not giving

any indication to him..

Rajat: please sir.. perMission de bhi dijiye.. aal smiled at this.. Daya too.. he nodded.. and party got started..

Acp sir(whispering): Abhijeet.. mausam ka kya haal hai?

Abhijeet(in same tone as him): sir.. badal jama hua hai.. bas baris hona baki hai.. aap log jabhi chale jayenge na.. tabhi baris shuru hogi..

Salunkhe sir: with thunder..

Abhijeet: wo to miss ho hi sakta.. three broke out in loud laughter..

Daya was busy in talking to Vivek.. looked at them silently.. three stopped their laughing..

at night.. party got over.. all went away.. Daya.. went to his room.. Abhijeet followed him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. mera bhai.. baat sun meri.. Abhijeet entered into Daya's room..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya turned and hugged him tightly..

Daya(crying): boss..koi aapne bhai ke sath aisa karta hai kya? koi aisa rulata hai aapne bhai ko? baat nehi karni tumse boss.. kabhi bhi nehi.. tum bohot bure

ho.. mujhse itnasa bhi payar nehi karte ho tum..

Abhijeet(waving his hand over his head): Daya.. Daya.. mera payara bhai.. aisa maat ro.. dekh.. sab to thik hai na.. mai nehi hu tujhse naraz.. mai to bas majak

kar raha tha.. chu ho ja.. aisa oyega to mujhe achha nehi lagega na.. tu janta hai na tera Abhi tujhe rote hue nehi dekh sakta.. Daya.. he separated him.. and

wiped his tears..

Daya(crying): jante ho Abhi.. mujhe laga ki tum mujhse dur ho geye.. aur kabhi bhi tum mujhse payar nehi karoge..

Abhijeet was also in tears seeing his brother in tears..

Abhijeet: Daya.. I'm sorry.. mujhe laga hi nehi ki tu itna hurt ho jayega... sachhi.. he gave a kiss on his forehead.. mere yaar.. maaf kar de aapne bare bhai ko..

mai to majak kar raha tha.. aur aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya ki mai tujhe payar na karu? haa? aare tu to meri jaan hai re..

Daya(sobbing): bo.. boss.. tu.. tum Dcp ke baat sach mante ho?

Abhijeet(cupping his face said instantly): nehi Daya.. kabhi nehi.. tujhe abhi bhi mujh par bharosa nehi hai? tujhe wiswas nehi hai ki mai yeh kabhi nehi manta

ki jo kuch bhi mere sath hua tha uske jimmedar tu hai.. Daya.. yeh sab kya bol raha hai tu.. haa?

Daya: to fir.. mai jab kal tumhe mission ke bare mei bolne gaya tum.. sune kyu nehi.. utna kyu danta mujhe? a tera drop faell from his eye.. Abhijeet again

wiped that..

Abhijeet: wo to bas mai acting kar raha tha.. dekh.. hum yeh to soch kar hi rakhhe the ki tu jab aayega to party hogi.. aab us din Dcp aaya.. aur aapne style

mei fazool bakwas kar ke chala gaya.. mujhe bohot gussa aaya.. socha ki daya hota to muh hi todh deta uska.. Daya smiled a little now.. seeing that Abhijeet

smiled too.. pa tu nehi tha.. to gussa aur bar gaya.. to maine socha.. tujhse thora masti kiia jaye..

Daya: par boss.. tumne mujhe pucha bhi nehi ki mai kaisa hu.. jante ho.. (raising his shirt's sleeve)yeh dekho.. yeh mere haat.. ei yehh.. yeh..

Abhijeet(smiled): kya?

Daya was confused.. "chot lagi thi.. par yeh bandage!"

Abhijeet: maine kia.. aur kaun karega?

Daya(cutely): tum? tum to naraz the..

Abhijeet: aare pagal.. asal mei thori na tha.. raat ko tu jab so gaya tha.. tab aaya tha mai.. pure din bechain ho raha tha mai.. pata hai..

Daya: tumhe kaise pata chala ki mujhe chot lagi hai? aur.. aur tu aaye.. mujhe to pata hi nehi chala..

Abhijeet: mujhe pata nehi chalega to aur kise pata chalega.. haa? aur raat ko mai aaya tha.. jab tu rote rote hi so gaya tha..

Daya(irritated): par mujhe pata kaise nehi chala? aare kam se kam dard to hoga na jab tum dawai laga rehe the..

Abhijeet: mai tujhe sulau.. aur tu soye na.. aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya?

Daya looked down.. and then hugged Abhijeet.. Abhijeet smiled..

Daya raat ko.. bhukha rakhha tumne mujhe..

Abhijeet: yaar ek din.. stomach ko rest dena ne jaroori bhi hai.. samjha.. Daya nodded in that ever loving shell..

Abhijeet: pata nehi tu kaise Rajat logo ke sir ban gaya.. tu hai to ek chotasa bachha..

Daya(with childish tone): woh to bas tumhare liye..

Abhijeet: haa.. yeh to hai.. achha Daya.. bohot ro lia tu.. aab mere liye thora has de.. in response Abhijeet got a tight grip.. and he understood that what he

had demanded.. Daya gave that..

Abhijeet: mera payaraaa saaa bhai.. he gave him a kiss on his head..

FRIENDS..SOOOO MANY MISTAKES MAY BE THERE.. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THAT.. AND PLEASE DO REVIEW.. JHUMU AAB BATA DE YAAR KAISA THA.. AAR HAA..

BAJE HOLEO BAJE BOLBI NA KINTU.. HAAT PAA CHORIYE KADBO TOBE..


End file.
